


It's the Small Things

by Sarah_hadeschild



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, Just Drabble, M/M, lots of fluff, shane is in love, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_hadeschild/pseuds/Sarah_hadeschild
Summary: Ryan blinked, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my god. We have to break up.”“After five seconds?”AKA, Shane isn't used to compliments, and reverts to sarcasm. Banter ensues.





	It's the Small Things

“Hey nice jeans! You’ve been shopping without me, Big Guy?” Ryan asked, removing his headphones as Shane unceremoniously lunged for the office coffee maker. It was simultaneously 10am, and way too early to face the day.

Shane glanced down. His outfit took the sum of 5 minutes to put together. He was lucky to have remembered a shirt, dashing out of his apartment an hour late and forgetting his lunch. Where was the good coffee mix? “Uh, yeah I guess.” 

“You mean you, Shane Madej, managed to rock a skinny jean without the advice of your style guru?” The believer suddenly looked incredulous, sipping his coffee with wide eyes.

“Contrary to popular belief, Bergara, I’ve been dressing myself for years. And I always rock the trends. I’m down with the kids, you know.” Shane gestured to himself dramatically, posing for the invisible camera.

“Whatever, dude. You look good.” Ryan smiled, noticeably avoiding eye contact. Shane thought he saw something. He almost always saw something. He shook it off. Ryan was probably just being nice.

Shane had been taking a lot of compliments lately. As long as they had been friends, Ryan had always been the more fashion conscious of the two of them. He followed the trends, sometimes too far, Shane would argue— and he liked to stay up to date. Not that Shane didn’t care. His slightly professorial garb was always office appropriate, and comfortable as hell. Arguably the two things he cared about most. Well, arguably. But thanks to Ryan’s recent interest in finding fashionable clothes large enough to envelop his gargantuan friend (his words) Shane had been on the receiving end of a flood of compliments. Ryan frequently dragged him around stores that Shane would never visit; he was always one to favour economy over quality. Hey, grad school will do that to you! But Ryan introduced him to form fitting, well-tailored clothes that didn’t look half bad. Shane wasn’t biased of course— he would wear a clown suit to work if it brought Ryan even an increment of joy. 

When the two began shopping together, their outings soon grew to include the customary Starbucks run and occasional lunch. They had to keep their strength up, after all. They would sit in the Starbucks for at least an hour, loudly discussing conspiracy theories much to the chagrin of the disgruntled baristas. Bigfoot was a preferred topic. Sometimes it was aliens. And whenever zombie plagues worked themselves into the conversation, as they so often did, it was clearly time to vacate the premises. It had become a part of the regular routine that Shane looked forward to. He enjoyed the conspiracy theories, good coffee, and watching his best friend scan the aisles with wide eyes, delighting when he found a colour or a material that Shane might enjoy. It was fun to watch. 

Sure, the whole thing felt strangely intimate, but in a way, what wasn’t with them? They were very close friends. Codependent, even, according to some of their colleagues. They shared food, desks, and a frankly alarming sense of humour. This was simply another thing for them to share. Shane went along gleefully, brushing off Ryan’s comments about his eye colour, the way certain textiles made his skin look softer, and his gentle teasing about Shane’s height. It was just Ryan. He was a sweet guy. And Shane….well Shane was in over his head. He knew that. So he took the compliments, accepted the praise, and stayed silent. He’d minored in Classics in university, and if that experience had taught him anything, it was to be mindful of hubris. Some things are just too good to be true.

……………….

“Ok, seriously, where did you find those pants? The material looks so nice.” 

Shane was sipping his coffee silently, his sprawling legs propped against the corner of his desk. “Uh, I don’t know?”

“Oh, shame.” Ryan muttered, staring at the space between them.

Huh. Interesting. Shane was suddenly determined to have some fun with this. 

“Actually, I only wear them on special occasions, because I’ve been told that they make me look too good, you know? Tell me, do they make my ass look like Mick Jagger? Clooney? Michelangelo’s David?”

“Oh shut up Shane!” Ryan burst into laughter, leaning dangerously far back in his chair. He eventually put his headphones back on, and returned to staring at his empty Word document. Something was definitely up. But as always, Shane knew they’d come back to it. When something is bothering Ryan Bergara, you can be sure you’ll be hearing about it again. And again. 

“Lady Gaga?”

“Shut up!”

“Oh! Oh! I know! Ry—”

“Don’t do it!”

 

“The Rock.”

By this point, Ryan was crying. “I hate you.”

…………….

“So you don’t remember where you got them?” They were back in Shane’s apartment, preparing to watch a horror movie marathon and eat a copious amount of popcorn. Shane looked up from his struggle with the popcorn jar. Here we go….

“Ryan, what is this all about? You’re a little hung up on this, buddy.”

Ryan blinked. Why did he look so nervous? “Well, if you don’t remember, maybe I could check the tag?”

“Uhh…” Before Shane could say anything coherent, Ryan was at his side, his fingers gently tracing the waistline of Shane’s pants. Shane was suddenly aware that they were stood much too close together. Ryan’s eyes looked so much darker now. It could be because they were dilated, or perhaps it was because of the poor lighting in Shane’s shitty bachelor apartment. He ardently hoped it was due to the former. Shane could feel his brain going numb at the contact, as his sense of self preservation slipped away from him. Ryan gently slid his hand down the back of Shane’s jeans, never breaking eye-contact. Shane’s self preservation didn’t slip away, it sprinted.

“You know, most people would buy a guy dinner first, Bergara.” Ryan’s gaze faltered. He smiled as he looked down, shaking his head at the joke. Shane rested his hands on Ryan’s shoulders, wondering absently how much Ryan could carry— how much he was prepared to bear. They stood in silence, listening to one another breathe in anticipation.

“We’re not most people though, are we?”  


Ryan leaned in ever so slightly, and Shane’s breath caught in his throat. He brought his hands up to graze the younger man’s face. He felt the stubble beginning to line Ryan’s jawline as he leaned into the contact. He tried to memorize the sensation. This was too weird to be a dream though, wasn’t it? This awkward intimacy could only be them, right?

Ryan smiled, and Shane sighed to himself, feeling Ryan’s laugh lines beneath his palms. Well, you’re really in it now, Madej.

“Hey, what does a guy have to do to be kissed around here?”  


“Apparently a nice pair of jeans will do the trick.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

Shane leaned down into the kiss…into Ryan. Shane’s hands still clasping Ryan’s face, he gently moved them along his neck, tracing a line down his chest before coming to rest on the small of his back. Ryan sighed gently at the contact, and Shane damn near lost his mind. He leaned closer, taking in the heat emanating from Ryan’s chest. Had he always been this warm?

After a few moments they parted, slowly, reluctantly. They held gaze for a moment, the previous awkwardness forgotten along with the popcorn. Shane was the first to break the silence.

“Beyoncé.” 

“What?”

“My ass. Lemonade quality, baby!”

 

Ryan blinked, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my god. We have to break up.”

“After five seconds?”

Ryan backed away, biting back laughter. “Yup. That’s how it works. Wait, wait, wait. We’ve been going out for a hell of a lot longer than five seconds!”

Shane whirled around at that, choosing between about a million questions to ask. “Excuse me? I seem to have missed a great deal of our relationship. Specifically, having a relationship.”

“Dude, did you really think that it was platonic for a guy to meticulously curate his best friend’s wardrobe?”

“I, uh. Dude. Wait. What?” Shane Madej, smooth talker extraordinaire. 

Ryan closed the space between them, taking Shane’s hands in his own. “Wow. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re kind of an idiot.” Shane thought his grin was crooked and delightful.

“Well, that’s alright. You only like me for my beauty anyway.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first time posting fan-fic, and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. It's been fun writing banter for the ghoul boys...perhaps I'll do more? If the MA doesn't kill me??


End file.
